Character Creation
Step 1 The Destria classless system allows players to create a character with more unique personal identity, which results in a more diverse roleplaying environment. Character creation starts by choosing your character's race and initial abilities. Character levels are based on the number of experience points a character receives. Each character starts at level two with twenty experience points to spend on feats and skills. Everyone earns five health points each level up to level thirty. --Characters can spend Merits to start at level 3 but no higher. Races not only influence a character concept based on their innate abilities but also because of how the racial histories and costuming requirements help shape the looks and personality of a character. Racial feats are free and always focused but can only be used once per recuperation. Studies determine what feats a character can choose from and Favored Skills are cheaper to learn. These decisions most influence what actions a character can do. Access to studies and favored skills are as follows: *Level 1: Player chooses 2 Studies and 2 Favored Skills *Level 5: Player chooses 2 additional Favored Skills *Level 10: Player chooses 1 additional Study *Level 15: Player chooses 1 additional Study Experience points can be spent on combat and trade abilities called Skills. Any character may purchase any skill but for a character's favored skills, you will pay the cheaper experience cost. You may pick two favored skills at level 1 and two additional at level 5. If you choose favored skills at level five that you have already purchased, you will get the experience difference refunded. The number of times a skill may be purchased, it's cost and the results of multiple purchases vary. Some skills are single purchase, some have a set number of levels and some may be purchased an unlimited number of times. Please read the skill descriptions for specific details. Experience points are also used to purchase Feats. Feats are special abilities a character can use, the majority of which relate to combat. Each character has two Studies available initially. A character may focus one study feat per level up to a maximum of ten. Each feat can be purchased a maximum of three times, with the second and third purchases costing a bit more than the first. Feat tier determines feat cost. In order to purchase a new feat for the first time, you must have the feats below it in study. However, the number of lower tier feats does not limit subsequent purchases. In other words, to purchase a third tier feat for the first time, you would need to spend eight experience on it and already have at least one purchase of the first and second tier feats. If you wanted to buy an additional usage of the third tier feat, you would still only need one usage of the first and second tier feats. Progression through a study is not related to the progression of any other study. When you select a study that has abilities that can target other individuals/creatures, you will be able to choose from the delivery methods of melee attack, ranged attack or spell. All of the adjustable feats of that study will utilize that chosen method. Abilities with Activation or Performance delivery method are not adjusted and may or may not require a verbal depending on the feat. Despite this versatility, you may still only select each study once. Feat costs are as follows for every study: *Tier 1 - 4, 8 *Tier 2 - 6, 12 *Tier 3 - 8, 16 *Tier 4 - 10, 20 *Tier 5 - 15, 25 Step 2 Once your character has been created, you can submit a thorough character background to earn a free lore skill. If you have questions about what should be included in a character background, it is explained HERE. Step 3 After you've chosen your race and abilities, and after determining who your character really is, he/she is ready to join the world but won't do it empty handed. Every starting character receives 15 Scholars to begin the game. There is a list of common items you can trade the money for because your character could have reasonably purchased them from almost anywhere or you can choose to have your character simply enter the game with some coin in his/her pocket. However, you cannot use Scholars from a previous character or from friends to purchase items off the starting character list. Starting Character Store Please give careful consideration to the abilities and roleplaying aspects each race and is attributed before creating your character and feel free to ask questions of the staff or player base! Category:Character Information Category:Rules